1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained pressure sprayer, and more particularly to a rolling sprayer assembly that includes a wheel driven pumping mechanism and a fluid-driven motor for pumping a chemical concentrate and a diluting fluid.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Pressure sprayers with wheel-driven pumping mechanisms have been used to spray mixtures of fluids. In one type of wheel-driven sprayer, an axle that extends between two wheels includes a cam disposed thereon. Rotational movement of the axle imparts similar rotational movement to the cam. The rotational motion of the cam is utilized to operate a pressure pump attached thereto. The pressure pump pumps pressurized liquid from a storage tank into an accumulator tank. A relief valve is provided on the accumulator tank to relieve excessive buildup of pressure within the accumulator tank. The liquid is sprayed from the accumulator tank through the use of a spray wand.
In a different wheel driven sprayer, the sprayer includes two wheels connected by an axle. Rotational movement of the axle is translated into motion for actuating several pumps. The several pumps receive fluid from a tank and pump the pressurized fluid into a pressure tank. A discharge pipe is connected to the pressure tank by way of a two-way valve that allows the discharge of pressurized fluid from the sprayer through a nozzle pipe line or an agitating nozzle.
Pressurized sprayers with self-cleaning systems have also been used. In one example, a sprayer includes a chemical concentrate tank used to store a mixture of a first pressurized chemical concentrate. During a cleaning cycle a line not used in a spraying operation of the first chemical concentrate is used to inject pressurized water into the chemical concentrate tank. Thus, the chemical concentrate tank is purged of any residual amount of the first chemical concentrate so that the chemical concentrate tank can be used for a second, different chemical concentrate.